


fly with me (you're my type of sweet)

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Jaehyun, the vampire agrees to go on a Trick or Treat to feed his little bat's sweet tooth.





	fly with me (you're my type of sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their V-Live Broadcast where Jaehyun is a vampire and Taeyong said he's a bat so that he'll be with Jaehyun, non-verbatim.

Jaehyun is enjoying the dark confines of his coffin, dreaming about the rainbow colored with different shades of gray, while riding a unicorn with wings, just like those in cartoons. It's Halloween, and he usually creeps in houses to scare the children and maybe look for someone willing to let him drink some blood but this time, he just wants to spend the night resting in his home.

He's just about to slide down the rainbow when soft knocks rap on the door of his coffin and soon the light of a small lamp hits his face, waking him from a good slumber. Taeyong's cheeky smile welcomes him and suddenly, sleep doesn't matter anymore. "Jaehyunie, let's go Trick-or-Treat!"

"But that's for humans, my loyal bat. Why don't you fly around and have fun with your friends?" Jaehyun steps out of the coffin and tugs the bat boy to stand.

"Hanging upside down isn't fun, Jaehyunie. Come on, they won't notice! They'll think we're wearing costumes,"

It's really hard to deny Taeyong, especially when he's using those big, shiny eyes. They easily make the vampire crumble.

Jaehyun sighs and picks up a plastic pumpkin basket before smiling down the shorter boy. "Okay, my little bat. Let's go,"

They head out of the cabin together, with Jaehyun taking the long path to the nearest town as Taeyong transforms into his bat form, flying over Jaehyun's head.

 

 

 

The street is adorned with different Halloween ornaments from pumpkin lamps to fake webs stuck on poles and doors. There are also scary dolls and mummies, zombies and other urban legend characters. Jaehyun snorts when he sees a kid dressed up as a vampire, with fake blood dripping from his mouth. It's definitely his mother's lipstick.

Taeyong looks around, back in his human form. "What are we gonna do if they don't have candies for us? Any trick up your sleeve?" Big eyes look up at him and Jaehyun spots the specks of pixie dust swirling in the bat boy's eyes, making him feel undead. For a bat, Taeyong always lights up like Tinkerbell.

"Maybe we can show them my fangs?" Jaehyun playfully hisses and warmth bubbles up in his cold body, ironically. Taeyong's giggle resonates in the air, much like a Christmas jingle.

Some kids look at them in awe of their 'costumes'. Jaehyun is wearing the stereotypical red and black cape, white long sleeved top and black pants while Taeyong is wearing black shirt and jeans, a bat mask, his wings springing out his back. He wonders if anyone's to believe them if they say they're the real thing.

"Trick-or-treat! Happy halloween!" Taeyong bounces on his heels while waiting for the door to open. Jaehyun smiles, showcasing his fangs when the lady pours candies in their pumpkin baskets. Taeyong skips to another house with Jaehyun on his tail.

Through the trick-or-treating, Jaehyun does the bare minimum, standing next to his loyal bat boy waiting for some candies while Taeyong does everything else, going house to house and greeting the residents. He looks so excited; the bat boy has an unhealthy obsession with sweets and halloween is the only time he can hoard snacks without getting swarmed by aggressive humans.

"My basket is almost full, Jaehyunie. Should we go home now?"

Jaehyun checks both of their baskets and nods. "It's enough to last a few days. I'm getting sleepy, too."

"You're always sleeping," Taeyong mumbles under his breath, pouting.

As they take the way back to the cabin in the woods, Jaehyun stares at Taeyong who's happily skipping yet again, already unwraping a candy. He realizes losing some sleep is alright, as long as his loyal bat boy is happy.

 

 

And maybe before going back to sleep, he gives the bat boy the sweetest treat he'll ever taste - a gentle kiss on Taeyong's lips. Oh how Jaehyun wishes he could feel his dead heart beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
